Finally i Live What i was Once Told
by Pandie-chi
Summary: A long time ago Lilly met an unknown vampire and was told to keep a the secret until the day she truely know the meaning of being one. Now she finally has that chance thanks to Carlisle. How will this turn out? Will she find the Mystery Vampire?


A while back me and my parents went boating. We just moved to Alaska and didn't know the waters too well. I have no idea what drove my parents to move there. My mother loved the sun as did my dad which made this move totally weird. We used to live in Phoenix, my best friend was my mom's best friends daughter her name was Bella. OH, sorry back to the story. As I was saying we just moved to Alaska and we didn't know the waters. We went at an inconvenient time and my parents droned. I for some reason lived. All I remember of that day was I was washed up on shore and I saw that my parents, they weren't breathing. The medics put them into a bag and me into the ambulance. I remember hearing his name a strange man said "Dr. Cullen what should we do she's dying!" another man answer I assumed it was him "Lets ….." then I faded I think I passed out from the lack of oxygen going to my head. The next thing I new I was in the hospital well, what looked like one. It was white and there was no one in the room so I had to assume it was a hospital. I herd a boys voice it was like smooth velvet he said "I cant read her thoughts maybe she's dead already" then I recognized the voice who answered the man who's name escaped me then it hit me. The man who had amazingly saved my life . He was talking to the boy and some lady with an angels voice named Tanya. I heard a few lines of words in that velvety mysetery voice. Then said his name, Edward. Then they were discussing something about me, but I was to tired all I got was his name and then I was sleeping again I guessed that was all I could do.  
Unfortnightly I missed the rest but the next thing I realized was that I was burning I was on fire my eyes popped open and there he was the doctor that saved me. I screamed on the top of my lungs, no one did a thing. Hours passed and then I assumed a day passed as well. Then I quieted down on the 3rd day of burning as they just stared. A women who and the boy i think was the mystery man named Edward were talking. I noticed the women's voice and I automatically remembered Tanya and she was so beautiful she was pale and had a flawless face. She was looking at all my scares. Then I told her about me and my friend Bella and how clumsy we both were. Then she asked so many questions. All about my life, like my family, were I was from, and many other things that made no sense at the time. So I just told her everything, my name was Lilly. I was born and raised in Phoenix and my mom and my best friend Bella's mom were best friends as well. We met in ballet when we were little, and all the things we used to do together. I told her how I was vegetarian and how I get queasy at the sight of blood. Then about me moving here and how I crashed in the boat. But I understand now, I understood after one simple question…

"Do you have the thirst for blood?" asked Dr. Cullen

That one question sent a million through my head. The 1st one that I thought of was….

"am I a vampire?" I simply blurted out.

He answered with a nod and I kind of squealed a little. He was so surprised to see my reaction. He didn't understand at all. Then I simply explained that I've always had an interest for what others consider the super natural. Mostly because of one incedent when I was young I met a vampire and he was very kind. He was a vegetarian vampire just like said that they were. I asked him if he knew who I was talking about. I simply described what I could remember.

He was tall and hansom and he told me he was about 15 when he was transformed. He had gold eyes and told mamazing stories. He was so nice and said that I couldn't tell a soul of what I have seen or herd then he left with a few words. "Give me a call when you your self are like me."

I didn't understand a single word that he said right then and there. Since then I've been waiting for this day to come. Waiting for the chance to tell someone of what he told me.  
This Mystery Vampire i have been longing to see again.


End file.
